renaissance_age_of_furriesfandomcom-20200214-history
College of Pandien Enchantments
Focus To further the world’s knowledge of magics and its use in producing industrial goods. Such knowledge is meant to further the world’s progress, providing simple provisions in everyday materials. Such ideals range from charisma enchantments on foods or drinks, to regenerative properties being placed on a common object, to the simple creation of a good luck charm, and much more. Students may practice their enchanting abilities via internships in the area. The college’s system is ranked in tiers, where as in the first tier, students will be under a strict educational schedule in which they are introduced to the many uses of Enchanting magics. The second tier focuses more so on their training and usage of what they’ve learned. From here they may choose to focus on a certain variety or cross major, something known to be very intense on students. This very tier is where campus life may get difficult as scholars can be removed on a whim if they appear to be slowing down the learning process within the classes. Should a scholar advance to the third tier, their new skills will be put to use, their abilities will be put to the test, students will work in the stores around the city, and should they maintain a position on staff for long enough with good ratings, they’ll advance to the final tier. The fourth tier, in which the students move across the nation with their abilities. Such endeavors allow the students to work in an environment not used to such skills, they’re expected to implement their knowledge when necessary and for the benefit of all parties involved. Should they return to the college in two years time with significant evidence of their pursuits in magic. Graduates are known as Artificers and as such, will be expected to make use of their abilities within a environment beyond the tolerance of Ystrawl. Ultimately, the goal is to expose magic’s usage within the world, providing an overwhelming positive to outweigh the negative appearance. Successful scholars are expected to travel throughout the world, making an impact where possible, showing the power of combined technologies and magics to further the progress of all. They are expected to lead the world into a new era. One of enlightenment. History Once thought to be a place of hoarding for the elitist magicians, one where they were free to practice and master their crafts in their own time. This was initially meant to be reserved, a closeted club of bright minds, but the public came to push them for information. Crowds of people demanded to know just what was being hidden from them. When the unfathomable power of the magicians were revealed during a war of resistance, it was obvious that such knowledge needed to be contained. However, the elites weren’t strong enough to prevent yet another attack on their homes, so the population was enlisted, the town itself was enchanted, with the college as a generator for the source. The threat stood no chance to the enlisted population, but as the result of such overwhelming powers, the surrounding lands were aged, the buildings eroded, wildlife overturned what was once civilized and the population itself advanced in time, while the outside world was untouched. This event was kept only to the elders, as they worked to prevent the same events happening again. Thus the college was opened to the public, to ensure positive use of such powers and to enable the youths to make a better impact on the planet than they did. Category:Organizations and Groups Category:Educational